Solitude
by ConkedOutSchizo
Summary: Fai had not planned for all these thoughts to plant themselves into his mind… And he absolutely did not expect God to play such a cruel joke at his expense. KuroFai -Completed-
1. Chapter One: Alone?

**Notes: Yes… My command of the English Language is horrible, and as to where I got this stupid idea, is actually from my test I had on Monday. Absolutely hate the school… **

**Warning: Shounen-ai ahead! Homophobes stay away or press the back button if you're uncomfortable! **

**Disclaimer: Broke like nobody's business… Barely enough to get class photos. Don't own Tsubasa!**

**(Edited on 04/02/09)**

* * *

**Solitude**

**(Chapter One: Alone?)**

It was amazing how easy it was to find solitude out in this area under this shady tree, where moonlight filtered through the leaves on the tree and danced on them and all over the ground.

Fai leaned backwards into the tree, Kurogane on the other side. They gave solitude a whole new meaning, since technically, it means being alone without other people bustling around you all day long. Of course in the day it was virtually impossible to get some peace with the mage keeping up his stupid, smiley face in front of the kids. Or the term 'brats', so it seem he would prefer.

The first time you meet that guy, staring out into the glittering sky in silence seemed too much to ask, a notion one could only pine after or achieve in his own dream-world, but Kurogane was perceptive, and it just didn't seem as improbable as it did anymore. It wasn't so much as a relief that there would actually be a time of peace and quiet since they had started out on this adventure of theirs, not since they lost the most precious of items to the Dimensional Witch, no. Kurogane was slowly learning the meaning of true strength, and Fai was teaching him; surprisingly.

"Kuro…" It was barely a whisper, and the fact that the mage had left it hanging at that confused him. Still, he wasn't sure if this was another trick of his, one of the many bastardizations of his name, or he was torn between the decisions of whether he should address him by his real name or not. But then again, it was perhaps a better idea to answer than cause possible bigger problems.

'_Like what?'_ He couldn't help but ask himself. Then he said aloud, "What?" The word came out hoarse, and he resisted the urge to clear his throat. He settled for a frustrated look, and stared into the ground, watching the small squares of light in the city slowly diminishing the longer they stayed.

Somehow, just somehow, perhaps just out of pure curiosity, he decided to wait for Fai's response. He realized the fact that he had never called his companions by their names before, be it whether he felt that it was going to degrade his ninja pride, or he was just simply unwilling to, wasn't clear to himself either. Or maybe it was a manner of endearment, and he was reluctant to have any closer bonds.

The reply he was waiting for left him strangely disappointed, but he didn't say anything to protest against it, or to probe into the other's mind. He simply provided space.

"_Nothing…"_

* * *

Kurogane busied himself with the job he had found himself in this other world. He did not bother to ask for the name of the country they had landed in, concerning himself with the only pressing matter at the moment: to collect that freaking feather and get the hell out of here. He doesn't react as strongly as he used to when they just started out, and one thing that didn't change was that that white ball of a meat-bun still annoyed him to no end.

A sound of metal hitting flesh was heard, and a wince resounded across the room.

"Look, you better fix that back up again, or I'm docking your pay…" Curse the lousy, stupid, leaking roofs and stingy employers…

Metal once again connected with flesh.

Hammers too.

* * *

He reached back home with a plastered thumb, flopping himself onto one of the chairs in the dining area, closed his eyes and tilted his head backward. He peeped open an eye when he heard the door clicking open. The scent of _babies, _and something that smelled suspiciously like something they excrete, wafted into the room.

"Hello Kuro-pipi! Boy, aren't you early today?" He then let out a mock gasp, immediately noticing the tortured thumb that Kurogane was trying to hide. "Whatever did you do to your thumb?" He made a move to go closer to inspect it, but he stopped it with a wave of his hand.

"Don't come any closer. I don't want to smell like baby crap…" Fai pouted, and walked past him towards the kitchen. Kurogane just stared at the spot he had been in just a moment ago, before standing up and stretching his arms upwards. At least, fixing broken ceilings were much better than being a babysitter.

Yes, much better.

* * *

Kurogane strode towards the usual spot. The tree stood out tall in the twilight, leaves occasionally leaving it for the ground. He sat down on the damp earth, musing on the afternoon on how he was almost fired for making a hole that was meant to be patched, bigger. He could have sworn that his employer was biting his tongue from screaming out and attract trouble to herself instead, while he stood at the side grinning like a fool holding a broken hammer.

Even though his pay was cut from the extra materials they needed, the expressions the woman had sported was enough to make his day, so he wasn't complaining.

Life wasn't bad.

No, he wasn't a failure at life which his employer had labeled him just a few hours ago. But then again, he probably shouldn't be here trying to badmouth her, since it was already a miracle in itself that he still held that ridiculous job. That, and he had seen the woman sneeze out of the corner of his eye.

It was then, that he noticed that a familiar figure was missing, and the grass felt lingeringly warm. He narrowed his eyes, trying to think. The chances of him having gone back home wasn't really high, since he would have seen him on the way here. He should try to find him, even if he did not particularly like his presence. Only that it felt different when it was dusk, for some reason or another. Thoughts were just hard to come by when he wasn't near. He sighed. Since there was no one around, he guessed this wouldn't count as tarnishing his reputation.

So, Kurogane went in search of the idiot, if only to see he didn't get into more trouble than he usually did.

* * *

**Notes: Ok… Review? Constructive criticism appreciated…**


	2. Chapter Two: Waiting

**Notes: I'm… losing interest in this fandom… And oh god, this whole story is pointless. It's… so boring…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Chronicle. **

**(Edited: 04/02/09)**

Err… It's longer? *laughs nervously*And damn, I forgot how Mokona talks, other than it refers to itself in third person…

* * *

**Solitude**

**(Chapter Two: Waiting)**

Fai watched silently as the bouncing ball of fluff jumped and rebounded off lamp posts down the street. Going out with Mokona wasn't exactly his idea of a walk, and as absurd as it may sound to others, he also needs his time alone. He moved his gaze to stare at the cemented pavement instead, paying attention to the cracks that ran across every few steps. Lost in his own world, he hadn't noticed Mokona stopping in its much needed daily bouncing and settling itself comfortably on a wooden bench situated in front of a grocery store.

"Puu!"

The blond stopped in time to see the rabbit-like creature looking at him intently. He looked back, expecting it to claim that it was hungry, or sleepy, or that it wants to go home, or wanting to do something on a whim, or perhaps voice any possible discomfort it might be feeling and launch into a speech on how Fai should pay more attention-

"Mokona's Kurogane senses are tingling!"

Fai blinked dumbly.

He wasn't expecting that.

The sentence although weird, had given Fai enough information and confirmation. He was waiting to see if the ninja would come looking for him when he didn't find him at the tree. He sat down next to the creature, hands in his lap and tilted his head enough to view the wide expanse of the sky. He liked star gazing, and from Mokona's view, he looked as if staring at them long enough would give him the answers he wanted eventually… though the truth probably wasn't far from it.

It had expected more of a response from the mage, not this anticlimactic silence. It was not disappointed for long however, as the words that exited from the mage caused a grin to attach itself to its face.

"Mokona… Feel up for a game?"

* * *

At the same time Fai had turned to look at the sky, so did Kurogane. He cursed slightly under his breath as a chilly wind breezed passed him, pulling his cloak around himself tighter. It was close to midnight, and there was still no sign of the mage. The night was colder than usual and he _really_ wasn't in the mood… not when he could be back at the inn in a warm bed…

He shook his head, and sat himself down on the nearest bench that was in clear sight. He scanned his surroundings quickly with trained eyes, and feeling satisfied, sat back and leaned his weight against the back of the bench. His body picked up the tell-tale warm of someone using this bench not too long ago. He eyed the bin that stood innocently off at the right side and traced the rough shape of a rectangle on top of it and reached a hand out to swipe it off its position.

He paused a few inches before his fingers connected with it and considered the possibilities of it being a trap, before grumbling.

"Oh, to hell with it…"

He peered at it closely from his palm and squinted his eyes, making out an identification card of sorts. It was then with little surprise that he made out Fai's name. He shifted back to look at the bin again, and the bin looked back, and all the while left him feeling that the card was placed much too conveniently and conspicuously for it to be left there on accident.

Narrowing his crimson eyes in concentration, he debated the different choices that were more or less opened to him. One, he could go back and _sleep_ in his _warm_ bed with no mage to worry about in dreamland or… two, he could go after the blond and find that guy before trouble finds him, and worse yet, _he_ might find _Trouble_.

And in the span of time he grew to know him, the latter was indefinitely possible.

* * *

Now, Kurogane was a very perceptive person. By the time he followed Fai's and Mokona's trail downtown and found a piece pf cloth that was torn from the cloak Fai had been seen last wearing, he was having his own ideas.

His guess of the time was fairly accurate as not long after he left the bench the clock tower had resounded through the whole town striking twelve. He allowed himself to gloat a little before focusing back to the situation at hand, literally. He gripped the strip of white cloth in his hand tightly he had found floating lightly in the wind, snagged on the lone bush in the middle of the pavement.

It depicted part of the design that Kurogane had once seen at the hem of his cloak, when he had been forced by the little manjuu-bun to go after the mage who had forgotten to bring it out with him, and out of boredom when he strolled down the street decided to entertain himself with the intricate patterns sewn onto the cloth.

He sensed the challenge that was presented to him without words, daring him to find him. And he had an uncanny and bad feeling that the white god-knows-what creature also has a part in this 'evil' scheme of his. His legs took long strides along the path, eyes fixed resolutely in front of him. He was well aware that he was still a few steps behind the mage. But when he caught up, that guy would have hell to pay.

Standing in the vicinity of the library, he looked around for another clue his sixth sense told him was nearby. He moved closer to the twin giant glass doors that acted as entrance to the library. The automatic doors didn't open as it should, and in a last ditch attempt he decided to try the handles which he was sure was rarely used. From one of the handles hung another strip of cloth and a small roll of paper was sloppily tied to the end of it. It read:

_Come on, Kuro-rin, I'm nearby, find me if you can!_

_-Fai-_

A feeling of triumph washed over him even as he made a face at the use of name, and the fact that he was tricked into yet another stupid game of his. Looking around, he smirked. If it's a challenge he wants, it's a challenge he'll get.

Besides, he was never one to back down from a challenge anyway.

* * *

Fai gazed quietly as he leaned over the metal railing and tried to observe Mokona tying the cloth he had ripped from his cloak at the bottom from the roof of the library. He waited for Mokona to come back up as he gave up trying to get a view. Without its help or its 'tingling Kurogane senses' as it put it (Note to self: Not to let Mokona watch too many of the Spiderman cartoon!), the last minute made plan wouldn't have worked.

Of course, not forgetting the paper and pen that the Dimensional Witch had surprisingly agreed to let him borrow…

Taking in the view of the star yet again, he admitted wordlessly that he did indeed feel something for the ninja, who was most probably feeling irritable and telling himself the game he was playing was stupid and useless (he permitted himself a chuckle). There were so many things he wanted to tell him, to ask him, whether he felt the same, what he thought of him other than a complete goof, even the smallest things about how he enjoyed the occasional moment of solitude as well, and that he was not completely hopeless as he made himself out to be.

He sat on the ledge and looked down, briefly wondering what would happen if he fell. He paused as a thought came to him, what would Kurogane do if he _did_ fall?

A small _plop!_ sound next to him signified that Mokona was done with business down there, and just in time too, as he spotted the familiar dark silhouette of Kurogane turning the corner of the nearest building before entering the grounds of the library.

"Mokona knows what Fai feels," The blond blinked, unsure of what it meant. "It's one of Mokona's 108 secret skills remember?" He in fact did not remember, but it was a rhetorical question, so it didn't matter. The bunny-like creature sent him a knowing look, and it confirmed his suspicions. His azure eyes returned to the task of trailing after the figure of Kurogane, chin resting in one of his palms.

Mokona was definitely full of surprises today.

"…You won't tell, will you Mokona?"

"Uh uh… Mokona will let Fai tell Kuro-pipi himself!" Fai smiled at the name.

"Thank you…"

"Mokona will go say 'Hi' to Kuro-tan!" Before the blond could protest, it had already jumped off its perch on the railing of the five to six storeys high building and landing smoothly in front of the ninja. The mage noticed a visible flinch and didn't bother to suppress a giggle as the usually stoic man took a while to collect himself as the creature begin talking to him at an unusually fast pace before hopping off in the general direction of the inn.

There was a comical moment of silence, before the expected, "What the hell?" was said. Pushing his knuckles into his mouth to stifle a particularly loud laugh in order to not give his position away, he concentrated yet again back on the stars, waiting patiently for Kurogane to reach. A particularly loud screech against tree bark from behind signified his arrival.

_He's getting rusty_. He thought and swung his legs over the side to face the road instead, before standing up and welcoming the toying wind.

He closed his eyes to the world and focused on the rustling of leaves and movements of the light footsteps he knew was behind. Both stayed still in companionable silence, neither wanting to break it. As usual, these were the moments they treasured most, but they weren't going to admit it anytime soon. The blond took a deep breath.

"You're losing your touch," Fai had commented playfully, just as Kurogane had opened his mouth to speak.

"It's not my fault," The day the great Kurogane admits that he lost his hold on a branch for a moment because of a squirrel was the day he decided he never wanted to go back to his home country anymore. Crimson eyes surveyed the ledge cautiously, also taking in the way the mage was standing precariously on it. "What are you standing there for? Come down you idiot."

"Aw… Is Kuro-Chi worried about me?" He turned side-ways to look at him, with a mischievous glint in his eyes, though internally, the question had once again surfaced.

For whatever reason it was, Kurogane found himself fighting back a blush.

"Shut up and get down! Your game ends here, _now_."

The thoughts that had once been whirling around Fai's mind cleared, and were forgotten, and he found himself contemplating the notion of jumping off, just to see Kurogane's reaction, but at the risk of losing his life. He chided himself internally. What would Kurogane say if he knew what he was thinking? He halted mid-movement for a small second, trying to clear the thoughts that were assaulting him again and shifted his body.

There were a lot of things he had not expected tonight. He certainly had not expected for Mokona's knowledge and skills that he had overlooked. He had not expected for Kurogane to actually come looking for him, even though he knew he could take care of himself, He had not expected the last-minute put into play plan, and much less for the ninja to go along with it. He had not planned for all these thoughts that planted themselves into his own mind…

…And he absolutely did not expect God to play such a cruel joke at his expense.

The moment he was fully turned, carefully putting one leg across the railing and steadied himself before going on to the other one. Kurogane watched with a growing feeling of dread with every passing second, and waited impatiently for the blond to walk over to him and smile that stupid and fake smile. But he never did, and the leg never went passed the rails. As Kurogane continued to observe with widened eyes, there was only thought that registered in Fai's mind.

The ground under him had disappeared completely.

* * *

**Notes: There, I told you it was pointless… But still drop a review before you leave! The next chapter should be the last… just because I have lousy updating skills. (I'm a stress worker! That's why I'm only now starting Holiday Homework. =.=) Plus, it's terrible having to take to write this for more than four hours when it takes less than ten minutes to read… And did you notice the really lousy attempt at humor? Ack…**

**And… what's the world without cliff hangers? XD**


	3. Chapter Three:Catch Me

**Honestly, we all have better things to do than read this stuff. Now that the most important year of my life is over, and made the few people who are reading this crap hang for more than a whole year… Here is the next chapter! And the last one too… Well, enjoy~**

**Hey, it's been exactly a year, a month, a week, and a day. Ain't that awesome?**

**I've always meant for this to be a three-shot. ****XD Makes the wait a lot worse doesn't it? =.= And inspiration came when I decided it was time to sleep. How lame is that?**

**Disclaimer: Me don't own TRC. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Solitude**

**(Chapter Three: Catch Me?)**

Kurogane was not happy.

He did not come out all the way here just tog go on some lousy wild goose chase for a lousy magician with a lousy sense of humor. Throw him monsters to slaughter, throw him light bulbs to fix, throw him rooftops to fix anytime, dealing with this stupid nuthead who also happened to be a magician who did not use magic would never be a part of his daily agenda.

At least, not willingly.

No, Kurogane was not happy.

For all of three excruciating seconds, the ninja watched dumbly as Fai's eyes widened in surprise and shock as the tip of his shoe barely touched cement while the rest stayed horizontal before tipping backward, followed by the rest of his body. When he realized he was about to fall to his imminent death, Fai blindly grasped at the air for something to stop his descent, and only air slipped through his fingers.

_Would you catch me if I fall?_

Seeing the idiot flail his arms had brought Kurogane out of his shock induced three seconds slow motion, and if the situation had been less dire and he with a personality just short of Fai's, he might have laughed at his almost comical waving and dance in mid-air.

He moved quickly, tensing his muscles for the extremely short sprint for the few steps between them and in no time at all had wrapped an arm around his shoulders and waist, dodging the flailing arms expertly and hauled him back to the safety of the rooftop in a messy splay of limbs.

"You idiot!" He had exploded, exclaiming then before they fell to the ground. They lay there for a few moments to collect their bearings and catch their breath. "I told you to come _down_, why the hell did you go _backwards_?! Can you not understand simple- Argh, are you even listening?!"

Kurogane felt a tremor from the body lying atop his and glanced curiously at the mop of golden hair currently pillowed on his chest. At first, he thought he was still shaking from the aftershock and was traumatized, but the idea was immediately banished to the back of his mind as he snorted in disbelief. He felt another tremor along the length of his torso and heard a small noise and shifted his crimson eyes back down to the top of the magician's head.

Was he… crying?

While Kurogane fought his absurd urge to pat his head, Fai had the insane urge to laugh when he finally gathered his thoughts and could think logically once again. Though, he could not for the life of him fathom just _why_ he wanted to, and had tried to stifle them, to the best of his ability. One had escaped however, and he could practically feel the stare boring into his head unnervingly.

He balled his fists in the rough clothing of his companion and laughed almost hysterically, tears at the corner of his eyes and his cheek on the warmth beneath him. He registered that laughing after one had almost died was not the correct reaction anybody would expect, so he could only imagine Kurogane looking at him as if he were mentally unstable, or at least more than usual.

The mental image did not help his sudden laughing fit at all.

When he finally stopped, half wondering why the hell he wasn't on the ground yet, he blushed a bit at their position, the hold around him warm and comforting, and wondered if the ninja had somehow fallen asleep waiting for Fai to calm down. He tilted his head up and met a steady crimson gaze and blinked a few times, unsure of what he was thinking. His behavior actually managed to throw him off balance for a bit.

Frankly, he had been expecting a string of expletives and a good scolding.

All he got, however, was a push after he had loosened his hold as he tumbled off the taller of the two and a noncommittal grunt.

Kurogane was not surprised. He had learned to expect surprises far too often from the magician that somehow this did not really faze him. The taller of the two really wanted to give him a good knock over the head and beat into him the words of _to_ _be careful_ in there and that he was no use to anyone dead. Honestly, if it had been another one of his utterly idiotic idea of killing himself and decided now would be a good time to test out that new notion, he was going to kill him.

Really.

When would he get it into his thick skull he was wanted around anyway?

…By the brats, of course, and the manjuu-bun. He was always saving his sorry ass for their sakes, 'course without the youngest of their group most of this whole journey would have been pointless which meant that precious time would have been wasted which could have been used for more traveling… Of course the manjuu-bun would want him around too; most of their ­_fun_ usually involves the other more often than not. Without him, the manjuu-bun would be sad… And it would take a toll on his sanity if just because it was sad it wouldn't function properly which would be _more_ annoying than an annoying annoyance of annoying rabbits and magicians put together…

That had to be it.

Fai shifted into a more comfortable position on his back, put a hand over his forehead and stared up at the sky. It was one of the clearer ones he'd seen so far in all the different dimensions he'd been to, the moon surrounded by small glittering stars. An atmosphere of almost-solitude settled around the two as they laid in companionable silence. He smiled a little when he realized his earlier musing had been answered, because he _had_ been caught, regardless of the short tirade he had to endure before Kurogane came to his own conclusion that he was ignoring him, as he had not, and was in fact hanging off every word.

Most of his life, Kurogane enjoyed solitude. After his family had been killed, he developed a kind of stoic patience and acceptance of events happening around him as he was taken in by Tomoyo into the Shirasagi Castle. Since getting close to others was never his forte, he'd resigned himself to being alone most of his free time and training.

So this sudden camaraderie was kind of weird, and he did not want to sleep here, so he rolled and stood up. The kids might be worried too, though he highly doubted that, if the way Mokona had been acting was any indication. It had been in the loop too.

"Get up, we're going," He commanded gruffly, and moved forward when he heard the rustling of clothes behind him that indicated that he was being followed… or seemed to. When he could not hear footsteps, he turned back in annoyance and saw the blond standing awkwardly, leaning his weight on one leg and swiveling his head in search of something. "What the hell are you doing?"

There was a pause, before he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm missing a shoe."

At least he had the decency to be embarrassed.

When he did not get an immediate reply, he hopped on his right foot with the shoe to the edge with just the slightest bit of trepidation and peered down into the inky blackness down the few floors. He couldn't make head or tail of anything other than the granite path leading to the gate.

"I think it fell over."

Growling, he retreated that few steps, picking up the surprised blond who yelped by the waist and slung him over his shoulder before making his way to the tree he had used, leaping onto the branches gracefully and effectively made his way down.

'Do it again! Do it again!' would be what Mokona would say if it was here. But Fai was not Mokona, and was feeling dizzy from all the jostling atop the ninja's shoulder when they reached the bottom once more. He shook his head, trying to drive the unwelcome spinning away.

He blinked a few times, before pounding a few times on Kurogane's back to get his attention. "Kuro-tan! Turn around! I can't see it," He squinted into the black, searching, scanning as Kurogane looked too, wanting to get back as soon as possible.

"Can't we just buy new ones?" Fai gasped dramatically.

"Of course not! We need the money to buy other stuff, and a shoe we can find in some time does not go under that list."

"Che, this is your entire fault, just so you know."

"How mean! It was your choice to play along though-"

"Hey! Don't go pushing the blame to me now! You're the one who started all this in the first place. In any case, who knows what might've happened if I weren't there."

"Aw! Is Kuro-sama _worried_ about me?" He raised his upper body with some difficulty and poked Kurogane's cheek.

"Knock it off and find your stupid shoe already!"

Scanning the area from his new angle, there was still no sign of the missing footwear. He had a sneaking suspicion… but he couldn't see from Kurogane's shoulder.

"Kuro-chan! Put me down!" He said with a pat, hopped to the ground where he would have fallen to if he had not been saved, tipped his head back and stared intently at what he thought was the outline of his shoe from the moonlight. "Ne, I think I see it," He made to climb the tree, putting a hand on one of the stronger looking low branches but was pulled back abruptly.

"I'll get it."

He was about to tease him again, but Kurogane probably had enough for tonight. He would just do it tomorrow, then. He watched silently as the ninja moved quickly up the tree and retrieved the shoe, picking it up by the lace and flung it down. It landed with a thud a few steps away from the magician who gleefully pounced on it and promptly pulled it on, retying the laces. It had scratches here and there, but still very much wearable.

Fai got back to his feet and gave mumbled thanks as he scraped his shoe on the ground, before the light in his eyes indicated something mischievous and commented slyly while Kurogane watched warily, "Would you like a something in return…?"

Kurogane snorted internally. What was he turning into, the dimensional witch?

Before he could utter a no, Fai had leaned up on his tiptoes, his eyes clashing with his own shocked ones and met his lips with his own, closing his eyes and hiding the blue from view. The giggling fit he had suffered back there and the stupid…_game_… he could, and would pass off as another of his sugar high, but this… this was just impossible. Ridiculous.

He spent the next few seconds in stunned silence, which continued even after Fai had smirked a little smugly, looked his direction for a while more and skipped away laughing for the umpteenth time, taking the chance to escape while he still could.

When Kurogane regained his senses, he stared stupidly at the magician who was a good distance away, still laughing and humming at the same time. He did _not_ want to go on another stupid chase. Actually, he had just about had enough of his nonsense in one night to last him a whole year. His lips still tingled warmly though.

And while Kurogane rushed to catch up with him, hurling insults and cusses his way, Fai was feeling genuinely happy as he darted down the street towards their temporary home.

He only wished Mokona had been there to see his face.

**

* * *

  
**

**I am incredibly annoyed by the fake names and real names. Trust CLAMP to make it all dramatic and complicated. **

**And yes, I'm aware of the astounding lameness of this… story. This chapter wasn't even awesomely long to make up for the terribly long wait. And I suck at deep stuff when I'm not in the mood, so you get a… short paragraph into Kuro-chan's head. The lack of length is due to the lack of plot with substance… **

**Constructive criticism please?**


End file.
